


Catching Up

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Bookstore!AU





	Catching Up

The soft music playing in the background was interrupted by the noise of the wind chimes as the front door opened. You were currently putting the newly released books away but paused your action to greet the potential customer. Walking to the front you saw a regular customer of yours, Bucky, giving you a soft smile as soon as he saw you. One of your co-workers had told you he only came in while you were working, once he came in while you were sick and apparently left as soon as he noticed you weren’t working that day. At first, you didn’t know whether to be scared that he might be a psychopathic serial killer that decided to stalk you but after he told you that you were the only person he really trusted with “book advice” you felt flattered more than anything else. Now, he made it a habit to drop by the little bookstore you worked in every Thursday morning to talk to you and get some advice on what books he should read to catch up with the modern world. You knew about his past, yes, and you had even met his best friend, Captain America, over which you freaked out a bit if you were being honest but soon got used to the fact that both Steve and Bucky were technically nearly 100 years old.  
“Got anything new today, (Y/N)?” his voice woke up from your small daydream.  
“Yep, we got some new releases but I also got a first print copy of The Hobbit and you said you wanted to read it so I thought I would reserve it for you”-you pulled the book from your cart-“look it’s even signed by Tolkien himself. How amazing is that?” you rambled on about some books you got delivered that day and even though Bucky wanted to focus on what you’re saying he could only focus on the way your eye lit up while you were talking about the books, their plot and the way the author was influenced by certain movements and aspects in life. He didn’t hear what you were talking about and still, he recognised your voice, the way its pitch changed when you talked about things that excited you and how it speed up and slowed down again. He got lost in the way you talked about what you loved, the little facts you knew which other people would find annoying he found interesting. Every time he saw you he fell more in love with you.

Bucky stayed with you for two hours, catching up with each other, him telling you about a mission he was on and how he finally got a smartphone and you telling him about your weekend. Now that he got a smartphone you explained some basics to him, giving him your number so you could text with the other and maybe even manage to meet up outside of work. He took you out for lunch that day, something he usually didn’t do but you didn’t mind at all, no you enjoyed it quite a lot, seeing as you’ve been crushing on him for some time now. After lunch he escorted you back to your work, telling you he’d love to take you out for dinner later if you’d like to which you agreed to, of course. When you re-entered the store to continue your shift your co-worker for that day just smirked at you, knowing you well enough to know what had just happened judging by your blushing cheeks.

“Alright, Olivia, I’m heading out. See you tomorrow?”  
“Yep. Have fun on your date,” Olivia responded, chuckling at your playful glare. After you closed the door behind you and put on your coat, you went to pull out your phone to see if Bucky had sent you a text but before you even got to that you saw him walking towards you, a small red rose in his hands and a sheepish smile on his face.  
“Bucky…yo-you didn’t have to.”  
“No, I know. But I wanted to. (Y/N), I wanna thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You helped me find my place in this new world and…I-I don’t want to pressure you into anything but I would like to kiss you if that’s okay?” Bucky’s cheeks were flushed, eyes locked onto the ground as a smile spread across your face and you softly put your hands on his cheeks, causing him to look up. The corners of his mouth twitched, he put his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. Slowly his face moved closer to you, his breath fanning over your face as you closed your eyes waiting for his lips to meet yours. And you didn’t have to wait long after his lips brushed against you at first, your lips collided with full force. HIs lips felt surprisingly soft on yours, his mouth tasting of mint and something else you couldn’t put your finger on. At some point, you had to break away from the kiss, slightly gasping for air as you did.  
“I-wow…” you breathed out, blown away by what just happened.  
“Yea…you could say that.” You both laughed slightly at the situation, happy to finally have come clean about your feelings for each other.  
“So, what do you say? Ready for our date?” Bucky asked you, offering his hand to you.  
“Yes, let’s go.”


End file.
